


Dance?

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Learning to Dance, M/M, Slow Dancing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know how to dance.<br/>Bucky's gonna help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky fanfiction. I dedicate this one to my friend Eleanor.  
> Eleanor, if you read this note, you're awesome.

Steve sat on his bed in his room listening to a slow song on the radio. It was quite a nice song too. Good rhythm, good beat, easy to dance to. Well, easy to dance to if you **could** dance. And Steve Rogers couldn't. So he figured the song just had a good beat and rhythm. There was a slight knock on the door and his friend Bucky peeked his head around the door. "Hey, Steve, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"What does it look like?" said Steve. Bucky rolled his eyes and let himself in to the room.  
"Heh, this song's pretty good" smiled Bucky and reached out a hand to his friend, "dance?"  
Steve shook his head. "No, I don't dance" he laughed. Bucky tutted.  
"Well then, I guess someone will have to show you how" Bucky grinned. Steve repeatedly shook his head but his friend grabbed him by the hands and hauled him up. "I'll step on your toes" protested Steve. "Just follow my lead" instructed Bucky. Steve fought a smirk trying to claim his face and stared at his feet, trying to figure out what to do with them. And where the hell did he put his hands anyway? On the waist? On the shoulders?  
Bucky slid Steve's arms up so that his hands were placed on his shoulders. Right, shoulders it is then. Bucky slid his hands down to Steve's waist and started swaying.  
"Try not to look at your feet" said Bucky, "just keep your eyes on me."  
Steve hesitantly looked up. They hadn't even started dancing properly yet but Steve was still a bit nervous. For whatever reason he wasn't quite sure.  
"Now we're gonna take a couple of steps back and then a couple of steps forward" said Bucky, "think you can manage that?"  
Steve had to smile at that. "Yes, sir" he chuckled. They did the moves as Bucky had said them and then repeated. Their hips swaying to the music and then Bucky spun them around, keeping a tight grip on Steve's waist. Steve repeatedly tried to convince himself that this did not feel as good as it did. Having Bucky hold him in such a manner and getting to hold Bucky made Steve feel good. I mean, if you took away the dancing, Steve would pretty much be in his comfort zone. Bucky twirled them around again with the grace of a swan. "Ready for the dip?" grinned Bucky. "Don't you dare" warned Steve. Despite saying this, it had no effect. Bucky spun Steve and dipped him low. Steve's grasp on Bucky's shoulders tightened ever so slightly. This made the both of them laugh. Bucky swiftly lifted him back up and continued swaying to the music. Okay, okay, Steve had to admit it to himself. This definitely felt good. It felt amazing. Slowly, Bucky shifted his hands an inch lower hoping Steve didn't notice. He did notice. In response to this, Steve moved his hands ever so slightly further on Bucky's shoulders, pulling them closer. "See?" said Bucky quietly, "you can dance." Steve felt as though the temperature in the room had suddenly had a rapid increase. Steve wanted to speak but he felt that even if he tried to all that would come out would be a small squeak. He tore his eyes away and looked at the ground - his face beet red. Steve didn't have to look at Bucky's face to know that he was grinning. "I thought I told you to keep your eyes on me" said Bucky, moving one hand to tilt Steve's head back up. He felt a tug on his heart strings as he looked Steve in the eyes. "Just...keep them on me" whispered Bucky. Steve's breathing came to a halt at these words. Words which were uttered so quietly and so earnestly. The two of them were very close now, their chests pressed against each other. It was pretty clear what they both wanted but it was about who was going to take the first move that was the problem. And then, as the song was reaching it's end, Bucky leaned in and moved the hand on Steve's jaw to the back of his neck. His warm breath cascaded on Steve's face just before their lips touched. Steve kissed Bucky back, gently, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss was so soft and so careful and sent jitters down Steve's spine. Bucky pulled away as the song ended and the radio broadcast finished, leaving a humming of static in the background. His eyes bore into Steve's as they stood holding each other, foreheads pressed together. "That was nice" whispered Steve. "The dance or the kiss?" asked Bucky. Steve smiled. "Both" he said.


End file.
